


Across The Narrow Sea

by warships



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Game of Thrones AU, Gen, HSWC 2k14, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1890654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warships/pseuds/warships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Across the Narrow Sea, a GameGrl takes Astapor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across The Narrow Sea

**Author's Note:**

> For the BR3 prompt:   
> A Game of Thrones AU in which Caliborn has no choice but to be Joffrey Baratheon and the Ancestors play pivotal roles as members of the houses. Latula, as GameGrl Danaerys, is gathering her radical army of wicked malicious trolls and humans. Serving as her mouthy adviser and close friend is Kankri as Jorah.
> 
> With this as ensemble casting not explicitly mentioned:
> 
> The Sufferer = Ned Stark   
> Karkat = Robb Stark  
> The GHB = Roose Bolton  
> Gamzee = Ramsay Bolton  
> Meulin = Stannis Baratheon  
> Kurloz = The Red Woman  
> Nepeta = Renly Baratheon  
> The Felt = The Gold Cloaks  
> Crowbar = Ser Barristan Selmy  
> Midnight Crew = The Faceless Men

“There is word from across the narrow sea, your grace.” Doc Scratch spoke up, drawing the attention of the rest of the small council. He slipped his hands out from his sleeves and produced a scroll, before sliding it smoothly across the table to Lord English, Hand of the King. The man was brutishly large, a terror to behold and a perfect match to his fearsome reputation. His eyes were cold and his teeth were dagger sharp. The most powerful man in Westeros, by all means. He ripped open the letter and sneered as he read it silently, the King himself merely peering over his shoulder. 

“Hah!” Caliborn burst out. “So the bitch is playing at war. In Slaver's Bay. This concerns me, how? Scratch?” 

Lord English raised his head, eyes narrowing dangerously and silencing his petulant descendant. “She's gathered an army but yet has no ships. What do you recommend we do about this, Lord Scratch?” 

“Our previous assassination attempts have failed rather spectacularly, my Lord. We could try a different method however-” 

“I will not hear another word on hiring the Midnight Crew. We've discussed this, Scratch.” Bro Strider, Master of Coin, cut in quickly. “Besides, we shouldn't be wasting resources on GameGrl when House Vantas is breathing down our necks and Meulin is chilling on Dragonstone. At least her catty sister is out of the way.”

_Across the Narrow Sea_

Latula rested in her tent, her troops resting from a long march. She'd taken Astapor with such ease that she totally deserved a break from all that conquering. Her handmaiden brushed her hair softly as the canvas door pulled back and Kankri entered. Her most trusted adviser and possibly her best friend. He'd saved her life and pledged his to her. 

“You summoned me, your grace?” he greeted, bowing. Ever pious. 

She smiled and hopped up from the woven mat. “I did. What do you think will happen in Yunkai, Kankri?” 

“There's no way to be certain, really. The Masters there will hopefully be smarter than the last and surrender early on...” he paused. “Crowbar's council would've been just as effective as mine, your grace.”

“Yet I summoned you.” She stepped forward, smile softening from excitement to fondness. “Your input is important to me.” Latula swept a hand over his cheek and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

Kankri straightened his back very suddenly as a small blush colored his cheeks. “Your grace... I-”

“Haha, I'm just messing with you, Kankri.” The Queen burst into laughter, slapping his back and stumbling backwards as she clenched her sides. “Oh my GOD, your face!” 

The sharp hiss of a whistle sounded through out the entire camp.


End file.
